


Numbers

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Numbers

100 final breaths

100 goodbyes

100 times he died

100 chances

100 never beens

100 ways I broke

100 simple days

100 maybes

100 days of broken dreams

100 mornings

100 times I tried

100 failures

 

1 single day

1 simple change

1 last time to say farewell

1 broken man

1 obsession

1 lost soul

1 empty shell

 

2 brothers embrace

2 souls entwine

2 lovers who can never be

2 simple words

2 petty lies

2 broken hearts

2 shattered dreams

 

3 brothers stand

2 brothers fall

1 brother picks up the pieces

0 time is left

0 dreams fulfilled

0 minutes until the end

 

1 family torn

1 family built

1 family ripped apart and put back together

 

2 bloody hands

2 damaged souls

2 brothers lost


End file.
